romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Emil Constantinescu
Emil Constantinescu (19 noiembrie, 1939 - Tighina, acum în Republica Moldova) este un politician şi om de ştiinţă român. Constantinescu a fost preşedinte al României între anii 1996 şi 2000, şi este din 1966 cadru didactic al Facultăţii de Geologie a Universităţii din Bucureşti. Date biografice Emil Constantinescu s-a născut la 19 noiembrie 1939 la Tighina (astăzi, Republica Moldova) ca fiu al unui inginer agronom originar din partea de sud a României unde familia sa va reveni în 1943. După absolvirea liceului (1956) s-a înscris la Facultatea de Drept a Universităţii Bucureşti. Obţine Diploma în Ştiinţe Juridice (1960) şi îşi începe activitatea ca judecător stagiar la un tribunal regional. Climatul politic îl determină să renunţe la acest post şi să redevină student la Facultatea de Geologie - Geografie (1961 – 1966). Este Doctor în Geologie al Universităţii Bucureşti; Doctor ès Sciences al Universităţii Duke, SUA. A parcurs toate treptele carierei universitare ca asistent, lector şi conferenţiar la Facultatea de Geologie (1966 – 1990). Din 1991 şi în prezent este profesor de Mineralogie la Universitatea Bucureşti. Visiting professor la Universitatea Duke, SUA (1991 – 1992). A fost ales prorector (1990 – 1992) şi rector (1992–1996) al Universităţii Bucureşti; preşedinte al Consiliului Naţional al Rectorilor din România (1992–1996); membru al Comitetului permanent al Asociaţiei Universităţilor Europene – CRE (1992–1993; 1994–1998); membru al Asociaţiei Internaţionale a Preşedinţilor de Universităţi – IAUP (1994–1996). Autor a 12 cărţi şi a peste 60 de studii în domeniul geologiei, publicate în reviste ştiinţifice de prestigiu din ţară şi din străinătate. Membru de onoare şi membru ales al Societăţilor geologice şi mineralogice din Marea Britanie, Germania, SUA, Grecia, Japonia; al Societăţii de Geografie din Franţa şi al Societăţii National Geographic din SUA. A ţinut conferinţe la Universităţile Tübingen, Oxford, Standfort, Harvard, Berkeley, Columbia – New York, Georgetown – Washington, Indiana – Bloomington, Rio de Janeiro, Sydney, Praga, Turku, Cairo, Lublin. Distins cu Premiul Academiei Române pentru contribuţii ştiinţifice în domeniul geologiei (1980); Palmas Academicas, conferită de Academia Braziliană de Litere, Rio de Janeiro (2000); medalii de aur şi onorifice ale Universităţii Comenius din Bratislava; Universităţii Caroline din Praga şi Universităţii din Sao Paolo; Medalia Arthur Bertrand, acordată de Academia de Ştiinţe, Institut de France; medalii conferite de Institutul Naţional de Ştiinţe şi Arte din Franţa, Universitatea Paris–Sorbonne şi Universitatea din Amsterdam. Doctor Honoris Causa al Universităţilor din Liège, Atena, Montréal, New Delhi, Beijing, Bilkent – Ankara, Sofia, Maribor, Chişinău, Bangkok, Astana şi al Ecole Normale Supérieure – Paris. Activitatea politică După căderea dictaturii comuniste (decembrie 1989), s-a angajat împreună cu colegi universitari şi intelectuali reputaţi în efortul de democratizare a României, în apărarea drepturilor şi libertăţilor fundamentale ale omului, în constituirea societăţii civile. A fost una dintre personalităţile care au protestat împotriva acţiunilor antidemocratice ale noilor autorităţi în cadrul unui miting de 42 de zile, în aprilie – mai 1990, în Piaţa Universităţii din Bucureşti. După violenţele sângeroase comise de minerii care, la chemarea preşedintelui de atunci, au invadat Bucureştiul în iunie 1990, a fondat împreună cu colegii săi, profesori şi studenţi asociaţia Solidaritatea Universitară. A fost de asemenea membru – fondator şi vicepreşedinte al Alianţei Civice (1990), cea mai importantă organizaţie neguvernamentală din ţară şi preşedinte al Academiei Civice. Aceste asociaţii s-au alăturat partidelor democratice din opoziţie şi au format împreună Convenţia Democratică din România – CDR (1991). La propunerea Solidarităţii Universitare, susţinută de Alianţa Civică, Emil Constantinescu a fost desemnat candidatul CDR în alegerile prezidenţiale din 1992. A intrat în al doilea tur de scrutin şi a obţinut 38% din voturi în confruntarea cu preşedintele în funcţie. După această primă experienţă politică importantă, CDR l-a ales, în 1992, preşedintele său şi candidat unic pentru alegerile prezidenţiale din 1996. A continuat să acţioneze pentru a întări Opoziţia democratică. Ca urmare, în 1996, CDR a câştigat alegerile locale şi parlamentare iar Emil Constantinescu a fost ales prin vot direct (cu 7 milioane de voturi) Preşedintele României, pentru un mandat de patru ani. În perioada mandatului său prezidenţial (1996 – 2000), România s-a angajat într-un larg proces de reformă în economie, justiţie şi administraţie. Guvernul de coaliţie format de CDR împreună cu Uniunea Democrată a Maghiarilor din România şi Uniunea Social Democrată a accelerat privatizarea şi restructurarea industriei de stat. S-au adoptat legea de restituire a terenurilor agricole şi pădurilor confiscate de regimul comunist, legea de acces la dosarele întocmite de poliţia politică a fostului Departament de Securitate, legea bugetelor locale, legile de combatere a corupţiei şi a spălării banilor. Au fost modificate şi completate legea administraţiei locale, Codul penal, garanţiile pentru respectarea drepturilor omului în procesele penale şi civile. Ca mediator între autorităţile statului, Preşedintele Constantinescu a reuşit să solidarizeze forţele politice şi societatea civilă în depăşirea unor momente de criză guvernamentală, parlamentară şi socială, în soluţionarea unor probleme esenţiale privind regimul juridic al proprietăţii, atitudinea României faţă de conflictul din Kosovo şi acordarea dreptului de survol pentru forţele aviatice ale NATO. Preşedintele Constantinescu a reprezentat ţara la principalele reuniuni la vârf care au avut ca rezultate nominalizarea României pe primul loc al celui de al doilea val de extindere a NATO (Madrid, 1997; Washington, 1999); începerea negocierilor de aderare la Uniunea Europeană (Helsinki, 1999); obţinerea preşedinţiei OSCE pentru anul 2001 şi intrarea în troica OSCE începând cu 2000. Preşedintele Constantinescu a îndreptat în mod hotărât ţara spre intrarea în NATO şi UE, a lansat mari proiecte de dezvoltare a infrastructurii „România la Răscruce”, a promovat sistemul de transport al petrolului şi gazelor din Asia Centrală în Europa Centrală (conducta Constanţa-Trieste). Au fost substanţial îmbunătăţite relaţiile bilaterale de colaborare cu alte state, precum şi cooperarea trilaterală cu ţări învecinate din Europa Centrală şi de Sud – Est. Considerând că, înainte de a fi un an electoral, 2000 era un an decisiv pentru susţinerea candidaturii României pentru integrarea în NATO şi începerea negocierilor cu Uniunea Europeană, Preşedintele Constantinescu a decis să evite orice conotaţie electorală a acţiunilor sale şi să nu candideze în alegerile prezidenţiale pentru un nou mandat. A reuşit să medieze şi să obţină semnarea Strategiei naţionale de dezvoltare economică pe termen mediu de către toate partidele parlamentare. A decis să-şi asume costul politic al nerealizărilor administraţiei în direcţia creşterii nivelului de trai al populaţiei şi a combaterii corupţiei, propunând coaliţiei guvernamentale să susţină candidatura independentă la Preşedinţie a unui tehnocrat, primul ministru al guvernului în funcţie care realiza în acelaşi an prima creştere sănătoasă şi durabilă a economiei româneşti. Unul din ultimele gesturi făcute în calitate de preşedinte al României a fost graţierea lui Ion Coman, cel care condusese reprimarea revoluţiei din 1989 la Timişoara (73 morţi)Decretul nr. 588/2000, publicat în Monitorul Oficial nr. 657 din 14 decembrie 2000 În decembrie 2000, Emil Constantinescu şi-a reluat îndatoririle universitare şi demersurile pentru consolidarea rolului organizaţiilor neguvernamentale ca preşedinte al Asociaţiei pentru Educaţie Cetăţenească, al Fundaţiei Române pentru Democraţie şi preşedinte – fondator al Institutului pentru Cooperare Regională şi Prevenirea Conflictelor. Din 2001 este membru fondator şi membru în Comitetul director al Clubului Politic Balcanic; membru în Board-ul directorilor Institutului Est Vest din New York. Este membru al Board-ului internaţional al Fundaţiei Memorialul victimelor comunismului din Washington. În perioada 2004-2007 a fost membru al Înaltului Consiliu al Francofoniei. Din 2007 este membru al Celulei de reflecţie a Organizaţiei Internaţionale a Francofoniei Din 2006 este membru în Board-ul internaţional al Centrului Internaţional pentru Tranziţie Democratică din Budapesta şi membru al Academiei Mondiale de Ştiinţă şi Artă din Statele Unite ale Americii. A fost preşedintele comisiei internaţionale de monitorizare a alegerilor parlamentare din Senegal (2001) şi prezidenţiale (2007). În 2006 devine membru fondator al Fundaţiei Generaţia Europeană şi lansează proiectul Forumul Generaţia Europeană XXI, care are ca scop formarea unei noi elite profesionale şi morale româneşti şi realizarea enciclopediei România 2007 – Starea naţiunii. Lucrări publicate Lucrări din domeniul geologiei *Mineralogy in the System of Earth Sciences, (London, Imperial College Press, 1999, 384 p.) *Mineralogeneza skarnelor de la Sasca Montană, (Editura Academiei Române, 1980, 170 p.) *Mineralogie. Tratat (Editura Didactică, Bucureşti, 1979, 927 p., coautori Ianovici V., Stiopol V.) *Mineralogie determinativă (Editura Universităţii Bucureşti, 1996, 550 p., coautor Matei L.) *Metasomatic Origin of some Intergrowths (American Mineralogist, vol. 57, nr. 5-6, pp. 932-940, 1972, coautor Şeclăman M.) *Some Features of Ore Fabric, Ore Genesis, The State of the Art (Springler Verlag, Heidelberg, London, New York, 1982, pp. 784-793, coautor Udubaşa Gh.) *Gold Mineralogy in Romania (Proceedings of the International Symposium on Gold Geology, Publishing House of North University Schenyang, China, 1989) *Relatively Unoxidized Vivianite in Limnic Coal from Căpeni, Baraolt Basin, Romania (Canadian Mineralogist 35, 3, Ontario, Canada, 1997, coautori Marincea Şt., Ladriere I.) *Alpine Granitoid Series and Associated Mineralisation in the Carpathian - Balkan Fold Belt (Journal of Resource Geology, Tokio, Japan, 1998, coautors Berza T., Vlad Ş. N.) Lucrări din domeniul socio-politic *''Timpul dărâmării, timpul zidirii'' (4 volume, 3.239 p.) *Cele două feţe ale zidului (Editura Universalia, Bucureşti, 2002, 685 p.) *Pietre de încercare (Editura Universalia, Bucureşti, 2002, 900 p.) *Lumea în care trăim (Editura Universalia, Bucureşti, 2002, 914 p.) *Cărţile schimbării (Editura Universalia, Bucureşti, 2002, 713 p.) *Time of Tearig Down, Time of Building (Editura Universalia, Bucureşti, 2002, 479 p.) *Adevărul despre România (ediţia I - 343 p, ediţia a II-a revăzută - 598 p; Editura Universalia, Bucureşti, 2004) *Studiu introductiv la volumul Il semipresidenzialismo; dall’arcipelago europeo al dibato italiano (a cura Adriano Giovannelli; G. Giappichelli Editore, Torino, 1998) *Studii pe teme de educaţie, cercetare ştiinţifică, dezvoltare durabilă şi ecologie. Premii A fost distins cu Premiul Omul de Stat European al Anului (1998) conferit de Institutul de Studii Est Vest din New York; Premiul Asociaţiei Barourilor Americane pentru merite excepţionale în promovarea statului de drept (Atlanta, 1999); Premiul Aristide Calvani pentru pace, democraţie şi dezvoltare umană, (Paris 1999); Premiul pentru democraţie al Centrului Democratic din Washington (1998); Premiul European Coudenhoven-Kalergi pentru contribuţia la dezvoltarea Europei şi libera circulaţie a ideilor, (Berna, 2000). Critici * 2017, martie - Guvernul Grindeanu a aprobat un memorandum privind susţinerea financiară a fostului preşedinte Emil Constantinescu pentru activitatea desfăşurată în sprijinul învăţământului universitar românesc. Astfel, Constantinescu ar urma să primească 15.000 de lei anual din bugetul Ministerului Educaţiei.Guvernul îi acordă sprijin financiar fostului preşedinte Emil Constantinescu, după ce Parlamentul i-a oferit o sinecură, 8 martie 2017, Sebastian Zachmann, Adevărul, accesat la 9 martie 2017 Proiectul care prevede înfiinţarea Institutului de Studii Avansate pentru Cultura şi Civilizaţia Levantului (ISACCL) a fost aprobat marţi de către Comisia de Învăţământ, proiect iniţiat de către Călin Popescu Tăriceanu, la propunerea fostului preşedinte Emil Constantinescu.Tichia de mărgăritar a Educaţiei: Senatul a avizat înfiinţarea unui Institut pentru cercetarea culturilor din Orientul Mijlociu, 1 martie 2017, Nicoleta Onofrei, Adevărul, accesat la 9 martie 2017Doi experţi: Constantinescu şi Tăriceanu, 6 martie 2017, Andrei Pleşu, Adevărul, accesat la 9 martie 2017 Vezi şi * Preşedinţii României * Politica României Referinţe Bibliografie * Pagină oficială * Biografie pe situl Preşedinţiei României Categorie:Naşteri în 1939 Categorie:Preşedinţii României Categorie:Români basarabeni Categorie:Şefii de stat ai României Categorie:Români în viaţă Categorie:Profesori universitari Categorie:Rectori